Peacekeepers don't dream
by Giton
Summary: Crais dreams


Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: Fanfiction.net seems to take some out!  
  
Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm Just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact.  
  
They say Peacekeepers don't dream, don't they?  
  
*****  
  
Title: Peacekeepers don't dream  
  
Author: GitonCrais  
  
Rating: General  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Keywords: Crais  
  
Summary: Crais dreams  
  
*****  
  
Peacekeepers don't dream  
  
By GitonCrais  
  
*****  
  
Crais tossed in his sleep, the dream was taking a firmer grip with each passing micron.  
  
He had been tired when he went to sleep. Talyn was having growing problems. Crais could almost see the expansion of the rooms happen before his eyes. It wasn't much, a little here, a little there; the deck rippled to accommodate the newly built space.  
  
The strain Talyn went through was felt through the transponder and had been giving Crais a headache. Finally he had gone to his quarters to rest. There was nothing he could do to ease Talyn's strain, he knew that from past experience. He only took his short tunic off. He had not expected to fall asleep...and dreamed...  
  
*****  
  
"My dear, dear Captain," Scorpius; velvet tones filled the darkness, "It's time to step down. You are unfit for duty. Let me take your place. It will be better."  
  
The darkness brightened slowly and Scorpius' death's head was coming into focus, it was only a hand's width away from his face.  
  
Crais' hands shot out and encircled Scorpius' neck, "You stole everything from me!" He squeezed. The hybrid felt rubbery under his fingers and Scorpius grinned, his fetid breath assaulted Crais nostrils, "Have I now, Captain? Was it I who made you lose it? Are you sure it was me and not you?" The velvet tones were annoying, they were grating on Crais' nerves.  
  
Crais squeezed harder and a strange, violent dance commenced. Scorpius held Crais by the waist and together the men whirled around the room. Crais squeezing, Scorpius grinning. Faster and faster the movements go and still his hated enemy's face is grinning, grinning...  
  
*****  
  
The dream changed...  
  
*****  
  
He had found Lt Velorek where Officer Sun said he would be, asleep with Pilot, luckily the bed was large enough.  
  
Officer Sun spat at Velorek that she had never loved him and had found someone else.  
  
When Crais looked at her he saw a very small Sebacean perched on Aeryn's shoulder. It grinned at him, "Hey, I'm John Crichton. Are you the Big Bad Wolf?"  
  
Crais wanted to swat the little man but Officer Sun protected him with her hand.  
  
Crais immediately condemned her Irrevocably Contaminated upon which words she disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
The dream shifted...  
  
*****  
  
...and Crais became restless. A fiery explosion, over and over and over again. Tauvo's face appearing the centre of the explosion, "I want vengeance! You haven't avenged my death."  
  
The same phrase repeated , the last word timed with the explosion. In the brief silence that followed Crais whispered, "It was an accident."  
  
*****  
  
Shift again...  
  
*****  
  
Crais was dressed in white, a diagnosian's viewer perched on his forehead. A physician's garb.  
  
Crichton parts were scattered over the table, spluttering and bubbling, alive but not alive.  
  
Jool looks at his progress.  
  
Crais holds a brain in his hand and positioned it over Crichton's abdomen, "Are you sure this is where it goes?" Jool nods.  
  
Crais dropped the brain in the open cavity, "Don't want to mess up the Erp-man."  
  
"It's Earth!" Crichton's mouth bubbled somewhere in the mass of organs and parts, "Earth! Not Erp, you moron!"  
  
Crais smiles sweetly down, "Erp sounds better."  
  
*****  
  
The dream shifts again...  
  
*****  
  
Crais found himself in the galley. The lights were dimmed. His eyesight in the dark was good but he had trouble distinguishing details in the Galley. However there was movement in the gloom.  
  
Crais drew his pistol and moved forward cautiously.  
  
He stopped. His senses were on the alert and tingling. A sign above his head blinked on and off "Double the fun". His muscles tensed.  
  
Slowly the room brightened. They were there. Crichton, Aeryn, Chiana, D'Argo, Rygel, Jool, all of them. Worse! There were two of each of them and yet they were not alike.  
  
One Aeryn had grown tenkas, the other a third eye. One Crichton changed ages in rapid fashion, while the other looked serious.  
  
Crais' eyes darted quickly around the room. The others had been subject to similar changes. Some he didn't even want to remember.  
  
He backed away slowly but kept his eyes on the Moya crew or whatever they had become now.  
  
Their whispers reached his ears, "Join us. Double the man, double the fun."  
  
When the Luxan-Aeryn lashed out her tongue seductively Crais made a dash for the door...  
  
*****  
  
...and found himself in a low corridor. He had to bend in order not to hit the ceiling.  
  
There were no doors on either side of the corridor, just one, right at the end of the corridor.  
  
The corridor narrowed and grew lower. By the time Crais reached the end he was on hands and knees and only just managed to squeeze himself through the door. He was glad to leave the claustrophobic place.  
  
*****  
  
He stood in a meadow, quite pleasant, almost like the Carrier's Biogarden. He took a deep breath. The air was cleaner and thinner than most planets. He smiled.  
  
A lone figure came skipping to where he stood. Crais squinted but couldn't make out the features. He waited.  
  
It was Stark. He grinned at Crais, "I know your secret."  
  
"What secret," asked Crais.  
  
"The one that only you and Talyn know about." He started skipping around Crais.  
  
"I have no..." Crais started to feel light-headed with Starks' continued movements.  
  
"Oh yes you do, you do, you do. A secret deep and dark."  
  
"No, I..."  
  
"I help you to the other side. Your secret, my secret, your secret..."  
  
Crais drew his pulse pistol and hissed, "Let me give you a hand reaching the other side sooner."  
  
He fired at Stark. Stark was split, right down the centre and then there were two smaller versions, "Your secret, my secret" the two Starks chanted.  
  
In frustration Crais continued shooting at the multiple Starks but it only succeeded in creating multiple smaller Starks, all skipping around him in a whirlpool of movement and all singing the chant, "Your secret, my secret, your..." until it became a deafening roar.  
  
Crais clasped his hands over his ears and slowly sank to his knees, "SHUT UP!"  
  
The chant continued, pounding against the side of his skull. He tightened into a ball.  
  
Suddenly there was complete silence. He looked up...  
  
*****  
  
He woke with a start and a feeling of unease, he couldn't explain why. Maybe the dream...  
  
He shook his head, Peacekeepers don't dream.  
  
*****  
  
The End 


End file.
